During file synchronization, conflicts commonly occur. Typically, conflicts are a result of updates to a given file from multiple devices. Some existing file synchronization solutions provide an option for manual user resolution of conflicts. However, manual user resolution is cumbersome for users and can negatively affect a user's experience. Current solutions for automatically resolving conflicts can result in a transferring of a significant amount of user data as well as data duplication, both of which consume bandwidth and storage.